


【毛球提包】香水

by zq1999



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: ABO, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zq1999/pseuds/zq1999
Summary: 互相厌恶的两人搞到一起的故事
Relationships: Mercutio/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)
Kudos: 5





	【毛球提包】香水

香水

OA，前后有意义。虽然设定是互攻但是描写都是毛球/提包。有提包/OFC描写（我也很无奈啊是提包自己说的）  
年龄私设。

我流ABO设定，只有AOfq期可以互相标记，标记之后气味变化fq期冲动减弱，标记后与非标记者一起的kg减弱，以及标记后omega才能也只能为该alpha生子（所以其实是个非常方便tq的设定）。避孕药物可以避免意外标记，同时会降低快感（或者说延长xx的时间）。  
以及提伯特明明是卡普莱夫人的侄子为什么大家都让他叫红爸舅舅？

1  
一开始提伯特没有注意到那个香味是哪里来的。维罗纳的omega在遇见他时一向前赴后继地释放信息素，甚至有些beta和alpha也会涂上香水挤过来。而他又一直来者不拒，有时连自己身上都会沾满不同的香味。  
他只是觉得这香味似乎熟悉，并且有些烦人。  
然后他跟茂丘西奥在街角撞了个满怀。在眼角瞟见那身紫色衣服的时候，提伯特已经做好了言语甚至肢体冲突的准备，他条件反射地攥了两次手指，等待着。然而被撞开的对方靠在对面的墙上，只是露出了一个软绵绵的微笑，而那笑里的讽刺甚至不及平日的十分之一。  
接着那浓厚的香味才重重地砸了过来，于是提伯特终于想起这个很久以前曾闻到过的味道：茂丘西奥发情了。

2  
亲王家的小疯子是个omga，这件事从茂丘西奥分化期之后就已经广为人知，大家曾经在各种场合半公开半私密地讨论过谁会幸运或者不幸地把他搞到手，然而茂丘西奥却让所有人大跌眼镜。他依然浪荡地从一个怀抱跳进另一个怀抱，却不像一个omega，也不像是alpha，只是像从前的他自己。得益于亲王的宠爱，和茂丘西奥自己的斑斑劣迹，尽管求婚者众，但这么些年来他居然还没被嫁出去。慢慢的，大家便也习以为常，还当他是以前的小疯子。  
而另一方面，提伯特在分化期前后的待遇就大大不同了。  
提伯特被父母带着来投奔卡普莱夫人时，维罗纳城里流行过一阵子风言风语，幸而卡普莱夫人虽不喜欢自己的这个兄弟和他的妻子，却对自己的侄子分外宠爱。彼时家主与夫人感情尚笃，连带看着这个与自己没有血缘关系的孩子也可爱起来。尤其朱丽叶出生后，家主逢人便夸赞自家一对儿女，直把提伯特当成了自己的孩子。连提伯特的父母都凭子而贵，在维罗纳城里也成了有头有脸的人物。提伯特更是早早就参与进卡普莱家的各种事务，闲下来就跟着父母天天与蒙太古家族叫阵。

然而好景不长，提伯特14岁生日过后，连朱丽叶都已分化为omega，他的身体却半点动静也无。  
维罗纳城里的流言蜚语又出现了。  
只有个别omega才会迟迟不分化，甚至因此错过了最佳婚期，沦为笑柄。后来倒是有些人转过弯来，直接替自家那些alpha孩子求婚：不过是等个几年再生孩子，又有什么打紧，利益，永远只有家族的利益最为重要。  
少年站在风口浪尖上，挥舞着拳头与匕首，他感觉到omega身份的不同，也感觉到周围看着自己的眼神越来越不对劲，有时找姨父撒会儿娇都会听见仆人的窃窃偷笑。他的父母却慢慢从一开始的忧愁转换了心情，他们开心地告诉提伯特，omega能换来更多的金钱和权势，他会像自己的姨母一样，嫁进豪门，享受荣华富贵。  
卡普莱家主或者说卡普莱夫人拒绝了他们，她不愿意用卡普莱家的名誉去确保亲族的荣华富贵。然而口头上，家主只告诉提伯特的父母，男性omega在贵族间的受欢迎程度不高，并且，他委婉地提到，提伯特也不是那种长得柔美的类型。

3  
数次被拒后，提伯特的父亲闯进一次宴请亲王的晚宴，跟妹妹大吵了一架，被家主要求拎着行李滚出去。提伯特想去求情，结果也被仆人丢了出去。  
找好一家旅馆后，提伯特的父亲带着他去了妓院，直接将他塞给一个柔软的年轻女子。“珍惜吧，”他揪着提伯特的头发，“说不定这就是你今后的生活了。”  
很难描述拥抱别人一种什么感觉，那很快乐，是提伯特独自一人时未曾尝试过的快乐。然而一想到父亲的话，他便不寒而栗，于是这快乐就显现出它惩罚的本质来。  
他不想当一个omega。  
提伯特伸手掐住女性omega的腰，想退出她的身体，末了却被迷惑着难以抉择。女孩低头对提伯特笑了笑，“放轻松亲爱的，你弄疼我了。”提伯特因女孩的扭动惊喘一声，她便给了他一个吻，那个吻里有烟草和药物的苦涩。提伯特模糊的意识里突然记起这是什么药物，想起这是普通omega甚至难以获取的药物。而alpha，alpha或许一辈子都不会接触到这种药物，更不用说数着日子服用这来自地狱的草药。  
他想要当一个alpha，一个不是omega的alpha。  
他突然的紧张被那个omega发现，她俯下身，缠住了他的脖子，温暖的内壁和手臂一起紧紧地裹上来，紧得提伯特感觉自己突然窒息，精神和肉体都被推到了一个顶点，而后在女孩的舌头舔到耳根那一小块皮肤时如潮水般退去。  
提伯特吓了一跳，挣扎着抓住女孩的头发想要把她拉开，却被她轻松地躲了过去。  
“哈哈哈，你标记不了我的，小可爱。”女孩挠了挠提伯特的后颈，得意地笑了出来。“你得是个发情的alpha，才能标记一个omega。而alpha要发情，得先遇到一个发情的omega。所以没有omega的alpha，不过是个生不出崽子的残废罢了。”  
提伯特喘了口气：“这跟我听说的omega……不太一样？我知道的omega，一无是处。”  
“小可爱，你这么说我可是会生气的。”女孩抓过掉落在床边的纱衣，随意地披上。“你知道有多少人对omega趋之若鹜？”  
“有很多人想要拥有你吗？”提伯特皱着眉抬头看她。  
“那是当然，拥有一个omega是alpha最高的荣誉。”女孩撩起黑色长发，回头一笑。“那些alpha可明白了，omega才是最值钱的宝贝。”  
可是……你在这里。少年看着女孩那一点仅剩的骄傲，最终没把这句话说出口。但他眼里的最后一点光灭了下去，沉郁如一口深潭。  
他想要当一个alpha。  
他需要拥有一个omega。

没过几天，心疼侄子的卡普莱夫人央人将他们接了回去，父亲又恢复了原先对待提伯特的态度。但是提伯特知道，无论是父亲，还是姨父，在他眼里都已不是从前的那个人了。15岁的少年变得沉默寡言，眼神却愈加锋利，像他手里那柄匕首一般尖锐。只有在见到朱丽叶和姨母时，他才将那些暴烈藏在鞘里，与他血脉相连的这两位女性，已然是他生命中微不足道的柔软。

唯一相同的，或许就是卡普莱与蒙太古家的斗争。  
提伯特站在两家对峙的最前线，冷冷看着对面浮夸油滑的蒙太古，攥着拳，握着匕首。而后发现，不知何时那群穿着蓝色衣服的蒙太古里，混进了一个紫色衣服的亲王侄子。

4  
那之前提伯特跟茂丘西奥并没有见过几次，茂丘西奥年纪还小时倒是常常在舞会上见遇见，提伯特和他被各自的家长牵着互相介绍，彼此看见眼睛里深深的不耐和厌倦。有时候茂丘西奥跟自己的弟弟一起，被打扮的像个洋娃娃一样供人欣赏。提伯特有时会跟他对上眼神，隐隐的隔着人群和空气互相安抚致意。后来男孩慢慢长成少年，却成了出了名的小疯子。那时提伯特已经开始参与卡普莱家的产业，学着做一个“有用”的人。于是两人慢慢连见面的机会都少了。

被丢出去又捡回来的第二年，提伯特的父母在一次外出时出了意外，可提伯特竟觉得松了一口气。那天他在父母的葬礼上晃了一圈，转头去了酒馆带着姑娘准备上楼。却撞上不知哪来的小家族成员，不小心被泼了杯酒。  
提伯特浑不在意，反正是马上要脱的衣服。何况方才略微喝多了点，他整个人处在一种醺然的状态，对这种小小的（并且不是来自于蒙太古家的）挑衅，并没有什么兴趣回应。  
然而可惜，或许是急于向未知的攀附者表现，这个小家族的成员非常大声地，在已经转过身离开的提伯特身后叫嚷道：不过是个到现在还没分化的残废，还不知道要做哪一家的婊子，神气什么。  
站在第三级台阶上往下看的提伯特脸上露出半心半意的狰狞笑容，像是某种凶兽。那个小成员微微打了个颤，还没鼓起勇气继续挑衅，忽然便眼前一黑。

日常的街头斗殴之后，提伯特向地上啐出一口血沫，随意地一脚把挑衅者踢得更远了点。看中的姑娘在他把对方一拳揍出大门之后就跑了，他没什么心思返回去再找一个，也完全不想回家。酒精和暴力在下腹微微地燃烧着，他重重地又踹出一脚，仍然觉得胸口烦闷。这时他听见身后脆生生的一声鼓掌。  
“啊提伯特，”亲王家的小疯子靠着墙，嘴角扭着一股子笑：“提伯特，提伯特，你要做谁家的小娘子？”  
提伯特的步子已经有些不稳，他走过去，一拳砸在茂丘西奥脸旁的墙壁上，低吼了一声：“滚。”  
“你的声音真好听，”茂丘西奥仰着脖子看他，“你打架也很好看。”  
提伯特看着他，眼神里只有不耐。他已经很久没有与茂丘西奥单独见过面，在维诺那城里，亲王的侄子也不过是蒙太古的一笔注脚。  
“我从酒馆就看着你了，原本想请你几杯酒来着。”茂丘西奥嘻嘻地笑着，浑不怕死的小疯子样。  
提伯特回手拍了拍他的脸，“如果你那么做了，被丢出去的一定就是你了。”  
茂丘西奥歪了歪头，提伯特怀疑他是用脸蹭了蹭自己的手：“嘿，惹火你的人可不是我。”  
提伯特咧出一个阴险的微笑，在无人处打一顿蒙太古的计划悄然成型：“然而你在火上浇油。”  
“是，吗。”茂丘西奥拉出一个尾音，“那要不要跟我去消消火。”  
“谢了，我不想喝你的酒。”但是我还是可以用你消消火，提伯特满意地笑了。  
“不不，”茂丘西奥探手下去，在提伯特的男性特征上揉了一把，“我是在说，要不要跟我去消消火。”  
少年精致的眉眼带着笑意，歪着的脑袋一派温良谦和。  
提伯特挑了挑眉，脑子里一根神经突然岔了路，点头默许了这个邀请。  
打一顿和操一顿，似乎也没有什么本质的区别。

提伯特带着茂丘西奥进了他之前选的那个房间，回身关个门的功夫，少年已经把床头小盒子里要用的东西找出来丢了一床。  
提伯特轻笑了一声，慢条斯理地开始解衣，肿胀的指关节有些不便，扣在最下面的那个皮搭就显得颇为复杂。茂丘西奥脱了上衣，等不及地上前，一把抓住那个搭扣不耐地想要扯开，试了两次之后便伸手去抽提伯特绑在腰间的小匕首。  
提伯特抓住他的手：“你就这么迫不及待？”  
进门后茂丘西奥第一次抬头看他，少年的眼睛映着烛火，亮得像一只狼崽。  
“提伯特，你想不到我有多迫不及待。”

5  
提伯特抓紧了他的那头长发，释放在茂丘西奥的嘴里。少年挣扎了两次，最终屈服地收紧了喉咙。提伯特吞咽了几下，终于溢出一声长长的叹息，他一放开手，茂丘西奥就立刻站了起来，清清嗓子向地板上啐了一大口。  
少年抹了抹嘴角，满是委屈地回过头看着提伯特。见他不为所动，茂丘西奥皱了下眉，手上用力，把释放后懒洋洋的提伯特推到了床上。  
他骑在提伯特的胸口，低头看他，被揉乱的黑色长发散落下来。他试探的手指从提伯特胸口滑进去，暧昧地从喉结抚摸到乳首，流连了一会便换上湿润的舌头。  
提伯特想起这条舌头刚才干了些什么，忍不住口干舌燥。胸膛的起伏被茂丘西奥察觉，少年露出个猫似的笑容。

“嘿提伯特，你是不是说不想喝我的酒，那就喝点别的什么吧。”  
唇舌忙于服侍，茂丘西奥灵活的手指闲闲地移进两人贴近的下身，这时更是厚颜无耻地握住自己勃发的欲望靠在了提伯特敞开的两腿之间。  
提伯特依旧茫然的脑子反应了一会才知道茂丘西奥希望他充当的角色。真要说的话他无所谓，虽然进攻的角色能给他带来无可比拟的满足，但偶尔尝尝鲜似乎也未尝不可。  
但是，今天。  
提伯特抬眼看着覆在自己身上摸索着在床上寻找润滑的少年，他的黑色长发擦过提伯特裸露的身体，带来无法忽视的痒意。提伯特忽然一阵心烦意乱，他推了一下对方，冷冷地说：“下去，我不想做了。”  
“哇哦提伯特，我觉得这样可不太好。”少年不为所动。“我听说你是个绅士的床伴才来邀请你的。”  
提伯特支起身体打算离开，茂丘西奥却抵在他面前一动不动。提伯特暴躁地抓住对方的肩膀想把他用力推开，手上落了个空。茂丘西奥顺着他的力道仰躺下去，两人的姿势忽然便掉了个个。突然的体位变换晃得他大脑胀痛，而茂丘西奥用大腿把他的两腿分的更开，提伯特连坐都坐不住，只能整个人趴在他身上。沾着香膏的物体凉飕飕的就塞进他的身体，逼出一声呻吟。  
“滚开。”提伯特咬紧牙，暗恨自己的一时大意。  
“我不。”茂丘西奥笑着，扶在提伯特腰上的手更加用力地把他向下压，破开他微不足道的防御。提伯特挣扎着无处依靠，双手最后也只能牢牢地扒住对方汗湿的肩膀。  
两个人的距离太过接近，他闭上眼，整个人的感官里就只剩下与对方混在一起的自己。  
润滑的声音像是因为经过自己的身体传播而放大了，连内壁摩擦过那些波浪形的凸起边缘时一点点微妙的声音变化都可以听到。冰冷的物体被提伯特的甬道温暖，流出的液体弄得茂丘西奥一手，几乎抓不牢手里的木器，抽插的动作也愈发不稳。他听到少年突然地喘了口气，冒冒失失地拔出那个死物，急切地换上自己的东西。  
提伯特轻轻地哼了一声，没犹豫地咬住了近在眼前的脖子，白色的牙齿刚刚好切入茂丘西奥那个浅色腺体的边缘，激起对方一阵痉挛，两人紧紧贴合在一起的部分传来微妙的湿意。  
提伯特没来得及得意，自己相同的位置也清晰地传来牙齿切入的感觉。茂丘西奥咬得不重，几乎只是轻轻地舔了过去。按理说未成熟的腺体不该有什么反应，提伯特还是猛然颤抖了一下。一阵酥酥麻麻的感觉沿着那点湿意向整个身体蔓延，他的手指蜷了蜷，想要抱紧面前的人，张合了几次，仍是放弃，用力一推坐直了身体。身下的东西进得更深，原本已经绵软下去的物体又精神抖擞地膨胀起来。甬道嫌弃地排挤，惹得两人都喘息了一声。

“提伯特，叫出来吧，我喜欢听你的声音。”茂丘西奥掐住他的腰用力向上顶动。  
他低头看着身下的少年，忽然想起当年的那个omega来，他觉得自己变成了一个柔软的套子，一块肉质的海绵，总之，不再是一个活生生的人，而仅仅只是什么用之可弃的器具。  
“提伯特，放轻松，你夹疼我了。”  
“滚开，我要杀了你。”  
“我，不。”

“提伯特，全部，喝下去吧。”少年在他耳边断断续续地说着，将自己身体的一部分留在了提伯特的身体里。

6  
宿醉醒来的早晨总是特别难熬，当你发现身边还有一个你特别不想应付的一夜情对象时更是如此。提伯特趴在床上装睡，巴不得亲王的侄子能够识趣点赶快走点掉。然而昨晚占够了便宜的茂丘西奥却不肯放过他。  
“嘿，提伯特。”茂丘西奥含住他的耳垂。“我分化了。”  
提伯特愣住了，从耳垂那里传来湿冷粘腻的感觉，他尚未成熟却被茂丘西奥吮咬得红肿的腺体似乎又在隐隐作痛。  
然后后颈被舔了一口，那点刺痛突然放大成了尖锐的疼痛。接着他才反应过来自己被重重地咬了一口。  
“小疯子你干什么！”提伯特捂住后颈一把推开了对方，拉扯间感觉到身体被碾过一般的疼痛，脸色不由沉了下来。“疯狗果然喜欢咬人。”  
“我只是很不满意，”茂丘西奥舔舔嘴边的血渍，“分化太疼了，害得我都没好好操你。”  
提伯特被堵地说不出话，很想说这都没有好好操那你满足了我得成什么样。但是他实在不想看到对方得意的表情，所以只是冷哼了一声并未接腔。  
“不过我很喜欢自己的香味。”茂丘西奥抓起提伯特的手，按在自己的后颈上。那是与提伯特被咬的地方相同的位置，还散发着不同寻常的高热。于是提伯特没忍住摁了下去。茂丘西奥发出一声叹息般的呻吟，低头从提伯特的手臂一路舔到手心，重重吮吸了一次后将侧脸埋进去，含混不清地嘀咕着，真可惜你闻不到。  
虽然头疼屁股疼，被咬的手指也疼，但提伯特身为男性的那部分还是被撩拨着蠢蠢欲动。  
“喂，我不管你昨晚爽了没，现在该轮到我了。”提伯特说着，手上微微用力，捏住了茂丘西奥的下巴。“乖乖给我躺下去。”  
“哦，提伯特，以后我会奉陪的，”茂丘西奥摸上提伯特的脖子，“但是今天不行，只有今天不行。”  
“是啊是啊，你们这些alpha的自尊。”提伯特打开他的手，冷笑起来。“但今天不奉陪的人是我，不做的话就滚出去。”  
提伯特知道拒绝茂丘西奥他会不高兴，但是没想到他的脸色会变得那么难看。  
“不，乖乖躺下去的人是你。”

提伯特来不及吐槽自己虽然并不乖但昨天已经躺过了，就感觉到有什么灼热的东西塞进了身体。被过度使用了一晚上的身体几乎难以再被触发快感，初经人事的部位委屈地抗拒着外来者的入侵。他恨恨地想，所以，我讨厌alpha。  
“提伯特，你觉得这个世界上为什么要有alpha和omega呢，男人和女人的区分还不够吗？”  
“你他妈就是条疯狗！”  
一阵高热袭来，提伯特嗅到一股清新的果香，像是发酵过头一般透出一股子苦味。房间里还燃着助兴的熏香，是提伯特习惯的味道，混合他自己和茂丘西奥身上未散的酒精味，温暖暧昧，让人晕乎乎地想吐。

7  
茂丘西奥走后提伯特仍然浑浑噩噩，他挣扎着回到家里，刚敲开门便倒在了大堂里。  
连续几天的高热和过敏几乎要了他的命，朱丽叶哭哭啼啼地说表哥看起来像是个被戳了无数洞口的水袋子，她总是担心会不会突然表哥就这么流走了。  
或许是命运的讽刺，即使成为了一个alpha，提伯特的味道也带着一丝甜味，神父说那是一种草药果实的香味，好处是那之后他再也不觉得苹果难吃了，健康的生活方式甚至可以成为朱丽叶的表率。

后来提伯特才知道另一个主角的事。那天茂丘西奥并没有分化成alpha，而是成了一个omega。  
但他们从未谈过这件事，提伯特甚至回避了茂丘西奥一段时间。不为别的，只有提伯特自己知道，他害怕了。那天被茂丘西奥支配和压制的，不仅仅是一个未分化的少年，也包括那之后觉醒的alpha。  
可笑得很，在没有分化之前提伯特厌恶那些alpha的特权意识，而分化后，他却早早地建立起alpha独有的自尊来。他比厌恶蒙太古们还要憎恶那个omega，是他告诉提伯特，即使是一个alpha，也并不意味着就能站在世界的顶端。  
而这样的世界，不是终于得偿所愿的提伯特想看见的。

8  
茂丘西奥并不强壮，分化成omega后甚至长得有些过分秀美，然而这并不妨碍他骨子里透出的悍厉。  
为此他不知被舅舅训斥过多少次，让他不要参与到两大家族的斗争中去。他一边嘻嘻笑着给舅舅行礼，一边心下冷笑。维罗纳的斗争，别人不知道怎么回事，他亲王还能不知道吗。  
何况茂丘西奥针对的，又何止卡普莱家。他固然厌恶卡普莱的行事作风，却也恨着被卡普莱改变和伤害的那些人。  
茂丘西奥自己知道是怎么回事，他讨厌以前的提伯特，恨着现在的这个提伯特，全是因为他爱着最早的那个提伯特——那个看起来像是被宠坏了的提伯特。  
茂丘西奥从小在亲王家长大，接受了更多的教育，也接受着更多的管教。或许是因为母亲的原因，亲王总是对他分外严苛。那时他最讨厌参加舞会，端坐在椅子上的自己像是一个木偶。  
茂丘西奥长成了自己喜欢的样子，可是他曾羡慕的那个男孩，却变成了曾经的他。  
去找卡普莱伯爵告状的人越来越多，似乎也就是那时候，家主和夫人的关系越来越差。他看着提伯特的眼神也从宠爱到恼怒，再到冷淡无谓。而再次出现在茂丘西奥面前的提伯特，眼里再没有了曾经的肆意张扬，只是以那张类似的假面，牢牢包裹住自己所有的情绪。  
茂丘西奥喜爱自己的朋友，看着他们仿佛仍是无忧无虑的样子，就仿佛维罗纳这座城市还有救似的。只是有时，在男男女女中醒过来时，他深深地唾弃自己那点盲目的乐观。  
肉体，愉悦，浪漫，罪恶，天真，权势。  
维罗纳城里，什么都有，唯独不该有爱。

因此从朱丽叶的奶娘那里知道罗密欧与朱丽叶的故事时，茂丘西奥的第一反应是发出一阵爆笑，笑得他弯下腰，笑得他喘不上气，笑得他心脏隐隐作痛。  
他几乎能想象到两个孩子是如何告白的，无非就是“罗密欧你为什么是罗密欧”“朱丽叶你为何是朱丽叶”。  
这种可笑的感觉在夜晚他发情后遇到提伯特时升到极点。  
他带着恶意向提伯特邀约，内心某个角落正偷偷笑着：“哦提伯特你为什么是提伯特，你知道你亲爱的、视若宝物的妹妹朱丽叶，现在在哪里，在干什么吗？”

9  
“啊啊，提伯特，我觉得浑身发热”  
“发热就去找罗密欧。”  
“提伯特，闻着你的味道我就要醉了。”  
“你这小偷，卡普莱家那么多美酒你还没喝够吗？”  
“提伯特，你是不敢吗？”  
“不，茂丘西奥。我不想操你，我只想杀了你。”  
“那就来吧！”茂丘西奥兴奋地张开了手臂，被情欲烧红的眼睛里，满满的都是提伯特的影子。  
提伯特咬紧了牙，手指蠢蠢欲动地想掐住那段白皙的脖子。那上面一个红色的吻痕刺目到仿佛撕裂的伤口。  
跟提伯特惯常给人的印象不同，他在床上几乎算是温和有礼，也不喜欢留下什么标记。  
他从未在茂丘西奥发情时遇到过他，似乎听说对方发情期时要不在家里开宴会不出门要不就在亲王家的妓院里不出门。提伯特听人提及过那些画面，活色生香，却让他觉得恶心。他厌恶茂丘西奥甚于蒙太古家的人。  
他向来是强于自持的人，却在闻到这个气味时觉得小腹一阵躁动。

提伯特没想到茂丘西奥把他带回了家，不过也是，每次他发情都是把人带回家里鬼混，或许对于omega来说，家里是为数不多一个令人安心的地方。  
“给我点药，”茂丘西奥翻了个白眼，“否则我怕我半途就爽翻过去了。”  
提伯特回头翻了翻抽屉，取出一个黑布的小袋子，凑近闻了闻，面无表情地打开窗子扔了出去。  
茂丘西奥在他身后呛了一声，苦笑起来，“我可不会给你生小猫崽哦。”  
提伯特转过身，保持着面无表情开始脱衣服。  
茂丘西奥站直了身体，脸上还笑着，手却慢慢摸向了靠在床边的长剑：“我说真的，就算是你，我也没这个打算。”  
提伯特停下手，学着茂丘西奥惯常的样子翻了个白眼：“我没想知道你要给谁生孩子，哪怕是罗密欧还是亲王都不干我的事。”  
“罗密欧？关他什么事？哈哈猫王子，你不会是吃……”  
“你来做。”  
茂丘西奥握到手里的长剑铛地一声砸到地板上。“……你说，什么？”  
“我说，”提伯特把上衣丢在一边，一步跨到床前，用力把茂丘西奥摁在了床上，“你上我就不会有问题了吧。”  
被压在下面的茂丘西奥发出被捏住嗓子的声音，脸上的表情也是五彩纷呈。  
“放心，我只是不想让你真怀上我的孩子。”  
“我觉得，这样进不去，你看，我才是那个能自己润滑的omega。而你，呃我不知道，除了那次之后还有多少经验。不，我不是在嫌弃你经验不足，当然其实我也不希望你经验丰富。”茂丘西奥絮絮叨叨地说着什么，而提伯特只是，完全没在听。  
脑后的某个地方告诉提伯特，就这么干下去别多想，想了就会后悔的，而另外一个声音则在大声尖叫，现在停下还有的救。  
而在提伯特的脑子互相打架的时候，居然还有个角落在小声窃笑：从来没见过这么慌慌张张的茂丘西奥，其实还蛮有趣的。就是……很吵。  
提伯特放弃了，支起身体，后退了一点。  
“啊没错，我们先找找润滑油。”茂丘西奥松了口气，打算从男人的身下爬起来。“我这有一瓶特别好用，我亲身体验过，就在刚才那个袋子里。”  
提伯特挪到刚好的位置，手上捋了一把，低头，重重地舔了一口，含住。  
嗯呣，世界清净了。

10  
“嗯……提伯特，你觉得我要是真怀了你的猫崽子怎么办？”茂丘西奥摸了摸自己的肚子。一旦上头他也是个不管不顾的主，昨晚到了后半夜，倒是他自己骑在提伯特肚皮上快乐到天明。  
提伯特一把把挠着他头发的手呼噜下去，不耐烦地说：“那我就一刀戳进你的肚子。”  
“哇喔好凶，茂丘西奥和你的孩子都要哭了。”茂丘西奥斜斜地靠在床头看着提伯特起身的背影，舔了舔嘴唇，“提伯特你对omega太凶了。”  
“因为那些alpha不明白，”提伯特一把揪起茂丘西奥的黑色长发，“omega才是这个世界上最大的漏洞。”  
茂丘西奥着迷地看他瓮动的嘴唇，刚支起身体又被人甩到了床铺上。他也不以为意，搔了搔一头乱发仍是坐起身看提伯特穿衣，在衣服遮住宽厚背肌时惋惜地啧了一声。  
提伯特转身瞪了他一眼，想起什么似的说到：“对了，听说朱丽叶的奶娘昨天去蒙太古家了？”  
“唔，提伯特，我单知道你喜欢朱丽叶，原来你连奶娘都不放过吗？”  
提伯特整理着衣领回给茂丘西奥一个警告的眼神：“你们以后不准欺负她，她是个好人。”  
“好人？”茂丘西奥一头栽在被子里大笑起来，“好人可不会把主子的孩子当成自己的女儿独占，你看看主子发怒了她该是什么样子吧。”

提伯特已经坐到了窗口，闻言也只是给了他一个讥讽的笑容：“茂丘西奥，这就是为什么你只是个茂丘西奥。”  
提伯特跳了下去，而茂丘西奥疯了一样窜到了窗口。  
他光裸着身子，不顾提伯特杀人一般的眼神，对着他大喊。  
“哦，提伯特，你为什么是提伯特！”

为了不引人注目而跳窗的计划完全失败，提伯特转过身，举起手用大拇指狠狠地在喉咙上划了一道。  
“与死神共舞吧，茂丘西奥。”  
那个在晨光照耀中，身体白皙到发光的人哈哈大笑着鞠了一礼。

同样，提伯特，愿死神与你同在。


End file.
